It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by LivexxLaughxxLovexx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up a year and four months ago. See what happens when they go on a tubing adventure together with their friends and his family.


**Hey everyone. So I decided to move away from my story I have now and write this one shot. It's only going to be a oneshot, unless I get at least 10 people tell me they want it to be a story. See this oneshot is semi based on what is happening with me. See my ex and I broke up a year and some months ago (A Year and 4 months; but who is counting?). Tomorrow (Monday) we are going tubing. So I got this idea to play out what I think is going to happen but use Troy and Gabriella as my figures. I promise I am working on my other story and I will get to it soon! If I don't get it up by tomorrow, I am going to have it up hopefully by the end of the week. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gabriella sighed as she threw on her cover up over her bathing suit. She had her towel packed and she had a hair tie to tie up her hair if it got too messed up. She looked in the mirror. She heard a knock at the door, "It's open."<p>

Maria Montez stepped inside, "Hey sweetie, you ready? I'll drop you off before I go and run my errands," She said. Gabriella nodded and grabbed her bag and headed out after her mom. She checked her blackberry for messages and typed back a message to Lily, Troy's sister, "I don't want you to come home upset okay? You agreed to go and you could have told them never mind."

"I know mom," Gabriella said, "you've only been telling me this for the past three days. I get it."

"As a mother I just have to keep on telling you," She said pulling out of the driveway. Gabriella put her head phones in and sighed.

Gabriella had been invited to go tubing with Troy, his parents, his sister and a few of their friends. They were going for the weekend and she was staying at the cabin with them. The only problem is that Gabriella and Troy had broken up a year and four months ago. They were still talking to each other but not as much as they used to. Gabriella found out, from looking at his facebook, that he was talking to this girl and from what she's read in his surveys he's done, he has kissed her as well.

Gabriella hasn't moved on. She hasn't kissed a guy since they broke up. That's because no guy has even looked at her. Most people don't believe her when she says that because she is beautiful. Long black hair, tanned body because of her descent. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend either. She knew she had no right to be upset because she was the one who broke up with him but she couldn't help but feel jealous that someone other than her was getting to kiss saw that they were at Troy's house.

"Remember what I said," Maria warned. Gabriella looked at her mom.

"I know Mom. I'll text you tonight," She said softly getting out of the car.

"Brie!" Lily squealed running out the door. Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend. She missed the times she used to spend with her.

"Hey," She said softly, "Is everyone here?" She let go of her friend.

"If by everyone you mean _her_ the yes. Everyone is here," She said, "Chad and Taylor are inside as well. Just ignore them. Mom has Troy busy anyway." Gabriella followed Lily inside and she saw Troy coming down the stairs. She looked at him and then looked away as Lily dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Oh Gabriella!" Lucille exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug Gabriella, "It has been a while since we've seen you. How are you dear?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I've been better," She said.

"Don't worry we'll have fun. I won't let my bonehead son mess things up," Lucille said. Gabriella gave a small smile, "Lily why don't you show her to the RV and put her stuff in there."

"Got it mom," Lily said before dragging Gabriella outside. Lily turned to look at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Gabriella said softy. Gabriella entered the RV and she placed her stuff on the floor in there where everyone else put their stuff.

"It's gonna be a long three days isn't it?" Lily asked and Gabriella nodded.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, everyone was situated in the RV. Gabriella, Lily, Chad and Taylor were on the long couch and Troy and Caryn were on the two seated couch across from them. Gabriella couldn't help but glance at Troy every so often. He seemed to be in deep conversation with Caryn. Gabriella sighed and she looked at the others and got into a conversation with them.<p>

Gabriella was laughing at something Chad had said when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked and saw Troy's name. She looked at him and saw he was talking to that girl again. She pressed the view now button.

**I can feel you staring at me. It's really uncomfortable.**

Gabriella looked at him. She shook her head and didn't answer. She didn't want to fight with him. She just wanted to talk to him without having that girl by him every minute. Was that too much to ask? Gabriella was about to say something when she felt her phone vibrate again.

**Look I'm sorry okay. Just tone down the staring. Okay?**

Gabriella shook her head and excused herself and went to the bathroom. She sat down and put her head in her hands. She didn't understand why he changed. She thought that he would always love her. That's what he used to tell her. She shook her head. Even after all is said and done, she still loves him. Gabriella stood up and she looked at the small tattoo she had gotten their senior year. It was the number 14 with his last name over the 14. It was on her hip and visible. She never got rid of it. It was a reminder of what they once had. She heard a knock at the door.

"Gabriella other people need to use the bathroom," she heard Troy's voice call. She sighed and opened the door and saw Troy and the girl he was sitting with. She averted his gaze and pushed past him and took her seat next to Lily. Lily hugged her.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but once you left, they were kissing and holding hands," She said.

"You know. I honestly don't care anymore," Gabriella said crossing her arms and leaning them against the back of the couch. She looked out the window and looked at the trees. She could feel eyes on her and she knew they were Troy's. She always knew when he was looking at her. It was something that made them special. She could always tell when he was around. She just shrugged it off and watched as they pulled up to the cabin. Gabriella got off and walked to the house and waited on the porch. She watched as Troy stepped down and held out his hand for Caryn to take. Gabriella held back a giggle as Lily pushed Caryn forward. Troy glared at his sister and led Caryn to the house.

"Alright Taylor, Lily, Gabriella and Caryn you four will share a room," Lucille said. Gabriella looked at her.

"Mom that's not a good idea," Lily said for Gabriella's sake.

"We only have 3 bedrooms," Lucille said as Jack opened the door. Gabriella took her bed and she walked down to the biggest room which was for the four girls. Gabriella claimed the bed closest to the window. Gabriella set her bag down and she grabbed her iPod. She exited the room and passed Lily.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time to leave to go tubing," She muttered before leaving the house. She needed to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Troy put his stuff in his and Chad's room. Chad walked in and threw his stuff down on the bed.<p>

"Dude you are not having that girl staying in here just so you know," Chad said to him.

"Dude we're not even dating. We're just friends," Troy said.

"Well seeing as you two were kissing and holding hands I'd say you want it to be more than that," Chad said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah man. I'm just looking to have some fun. That's all," He said.

"Yeah but did you ever think how Gabi would feel if you brought her with you?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella? She doesn't even like me. We broke up a year ago," Troy said, "It shouldn't bother her."

"Well it does," Chad said.

"She has no right to be jealous. _She_ broke up with _me_ not the other way around," Troy said.

"Look man I'm not trying to tell you what to do but do you really want to lose your friendship you have with her? Because that's where it's headed," Chad said.

"Whatever I'm going for a walk," Troy said leaving the room. Troy left the house and he walked down the path to the lake. He heard Gabriella's voice and hid in a thing of trees.

"Mom it's horrible," Gabriella said sighing, "He's all over her... yes mom I know I broke up with him but I can't change how I feel! He doesn't get it. No one gets it. I think I lost him for good mom and I'm scared... I can't lose him. We've always got back together after we broke up. This is the first time we've been broken up and I don't want to lose him..."

Troy ran a hand through his hand and he backed away and headed back to the house. Suddenly he wasn't in a walking kind of mood. Troy saw everyone gathered in the living room, "Are we leaving to go tubing?"

"Yeah where's Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"I'll get her," Lily said leaving the house and walking down to the lake.

"Bye mom," Gabriella said hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket.

"Gabriella! Come on we're leaving!" Lily said getting closer, "You okay?" Gabriella nodded and forced a smile on her face as she followed Lily to the RV. Gabriella wiped her eyes and she got on and sat down on the couch. Gabriella looked out the window and saw Troy giving Caryn a piggy back ride and she rolled her eyes and put her iPod headphones in her ears and turned the music up loud.

Everyone else got in the RV and they took off towards the tubing place. Gabriella updated her facebook status and she turned off her phone and put it on the table in the RV. She stood up and stretched a bit. She took off her cover up and exited the RV arm in arm with Lily. Gabriella grabbed a single tube as well as Lily and she stood in line and waited for everyone else to join. Gabriella looked over and saw Troy and Caryn got a double and she looked away, tears burning her eyes.

"Forget my brother," Lily said, "He's an asshole. Let's just have fun." Gabriella nodded and she got in the tube and off they went. Gabriella was relaxing when she felt a wave of water go over her and she gasped.

"Oh I'm so going to get you!" Gabriella exclaimed and she moved over to her and splashed Lily.

"Hey!" Lily said as they splashed each other. Gabriella saw a rapid coming up and she wasn't prepared for it. She ended up flipping and she felt a sharp pain as she got caught in the rapid. Gabriella felt a hand grabbed her hand and she saw Chad. He brought her onto their tube and she held her arm to her body. She was shaking.

"I've got you," He whispered as they saw the hotdog stand up ahead. Chad moved themselves over, "Hey! We need help!" Chad called.

A few people from the stand came out and rushed over when they saw Gabriella's arm swollen and black and blue.

"We're calling 911 right away," He said, "What's your name?"

"G-Gabriella," Gabriella said shivering. She smiled up at Chad as he placed a towel around her.

"Who else is with you?" He asked.

"A few others," Gabriella said. Chad waved people over and Gabriella saw Jack and Lucille and Lily coming over.

"Oh my god! One minute we were just having fun and then you disappeared!" Lily said hugging Gabriella tightly.

"Lily my arm," Gabriella said wincing.

"Sorry," Lily said as Lucille and Jack came up to her.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked.

"It hurts," Gabriella said, "Your brother?" Gabriella looked at Lily who shrugged. Gabriella sighed as she heard the ambulance. Gabriella stood up with the help from Chad and she walked over to the ambulance and got in.

"Lily you go with her," Lucille said, "We'll see you guys at home."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the ambulance pulled up at the cottage with Lily and Gabriella inside. Gabriella was supporting a red and white cast. She had broken her arm in one place and she had to have a cast on it for 6 weeks. She was not looking forward to it at all whatsoever. "Thanks for the ride back," Gabriella said smiling as they signed her cast. They had become great friends in the ride from the hospital to the house. Gabriella waved as she and Lily walked back to the house.<p>

"We're back!" Lily yelled. Chad came running over and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Chad- A little tight!" Gabriella said giggling as he let her go. "Thank you, for grabbing me out of the rapids."

"No prob. lil sis," He said smiling, "Hey what happened to your forehead?"

"Oh I hit my head on the rocks my hair was covering it and when I got to the hospital they noticed it. Two stitches," She replied softly.

"I wanna sign your cast girl!" Taylor said holding a marker in her hand. Gabriella gave her the cast and Taylor, Chad and Lily signed it.

"Your mom and dad went to get pizza," Taylor said to Lily. Gabriella felt someone's eyes on her and she saw Troy standing there.

Chad looked at where she was looking, "Go talk to him. He was worried about you when he heard what happened," Chad said nudging her forward. This would be the first time they would be talking since they got here. Gabriella stood in front of him and looked up.

"Take a walk with me," Troy whispered leading her outside. Gabriella followed and wrapped an arm around herself, supporting her cast. Gabriella and Troy walked in silence down to the lake.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Gabriella asked Troy coming to a stop.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Troy said. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you have. You've been hanging all over your friend and you haven't said one word to me and allowed me to answer back to you since we've gotten here," Gabriella said. As Troy was going to say something, Gabriella interrupted, "And then you go off and you don't even come to check on me to see if I'm okay. I mean I know we're not dating anymore but it's still the common courtesy when your _friend_ is hurt you go and see if they are okay!"

"I'm sorry okay!" Troy exclaimed.

"No you're not. You're not sorry. You're never sorry because you never do anything wrong!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Look at me I'm Troy Bolton! I'm Mr. Perfect and never do anything wrong!"

"Will you shut up? You don't know anything!" Troy shouted at her.

"Oh really? I've only been with you for over a year. You're right I know nothing about you," Gabriella said shaking her head and walking away from him. Troy grabbed her arm.

"I'm trying to talk to you! Don't walk away from me!" Troy said forcefully. Gabriella looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"You're not talking to me you're yelling at me. I did nothing wrong Troy. I broke up with you so you could have the freedom to do whatever the hell you wanted to," Gabriella said, "I broke up with you because I loved you enough to put myself through the heartbreak to give you what you wanted. I broke up with you because I couldn't handle being away from you. I just... I never expected you to find someone else and be so cold towards me. So please... just leave me alone so I don't get hurt even more." Gabriella pulled her arm from his grasp and she ran towards the house.

Troy watched her go and her words echoed through his head. He ran a hand through his hair and he sat down at the water's edge. Caryn was walking out to find Troy when Gabriella brushed past her crying. Caryn sighed and walked down to find Troy. She found him sitting by the edge and she sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Caryn asked softly.

"She hates me. I screwed things up," Troy whispered, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I tried to make her jealous and it backfired. She hates me now."

"I told you this wasn't going to work. I told you that it was a bad idea but you didn't want to listen," Caryn said.

"I know I know.." He muttered.

"She talks about you all the time Troy," She said, "to Taylor and your sister. She talks about how good you are and how nice you were to her. From what I've heard, you doing this to her is a slap in the face." Troy sighed.

"I just wish that I never thought about doing this to her in the first place. It would make things so much easier," Troy said.

"Well lucky for you, I called my parents. They're coming to pick me up," She said, "The fireworks... make it special for her. Ask her out again. She'll say yes."

"How are you so sure about it?" Troy asked looking at her.

"Trust me," Caryn said, "I'm a girl. I know things." She kissed his cheek, "It was fun Troy Bolton but it's time for you to go and get your girl back." Caryn stood up and walked back to the house. Troy sighed before getting up and heading back to the house. Getting Gabriella back would be easier said than done. She wasn't even talking to him now.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gabriella was lounging on the chair reading a book while the others went swimming in the lake. She wasn't able to go swimming because of her cast. She was watching the others swim anyway. It was entertaining watching Troy and Lily have a chicken fight with Chad and Taylor.<p>

"I'm so going to win!" Lily screamed, "Troy move faster!" Gabriella shook her head.

Lucille came and sat down next to Gabriella, "How did you sleep last night with your cast?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. It's a little awkward but I'll survive," She said smiling, "What else are we doing today?"

"Well in the park across the street everyone in the community is having a BBQ and I figured we could all head over there after everyone has a swim," Lucille said, "And then they're having fireworks tonight."

"That should be fun," Gabriella said setting the book down, "I'm going to go wet my feet." Gabriella stood up and walked down to the water. She had her casted arm behind her back and she dipped her feet into the lake. She gasped as she felt herself getting splashed. She glanced up and saw Troy grinning at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned around and headed back to her seat. He's just lucky he didn't get her cast wet.

* * *

><p>Troy was currently in his room getting ready for tonight. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He wasn't even sure if Gabriella was going to actually talk to him. He had been a jerk to her. He buttoned up his shirt and headed out to the living room.<p>

Gabriella put on a tube top and a pair of shorts. She had her hair in a braid and she followed Lily out to the living room. She looked at Troy before looking away. She sighed softly and checked her phone.

"Alright kids lets head out!" Jack called and they all filed outside.

"Dude you gonna talk to her?" He asked. Troy nodded.

"Later," He said softly. He wasn't going to ruin anything right now.

Gabriella headed towards the tables and asked Jack to get her a hotdog. She wasn't really hungry but she didn't' want to be rude. Gabriella smiled at he gave her the dog and she bit into her. One bite and it made her stomach turn. She sighed and she got up and tossed it in the trash can.

Gabriella made her way to the grass area and she found a spot open. She sat down and she decided to just wait it out until the fireworks. She sat back and she sighed. Well she was having some fun but she couldn't wait to go home. She felt a presence next to her and she looked to her side.

"Hey.." Troy said softly.

"Your little friend left," Gabriella pointed out as she looked out at the open field.

"Yeah she, uh, left yesterday," Troy said softly, "Look I need to tell you something."

Gabriella turned on him, "I think you've said all you needed to say," Gabriella muttered.

"Brie..." Troy whispered taking her hand in his, "The truth is..." Gabriella jumped as the first firework went off. She looked up and she smiled as she saw the red in the sky. She loved fireworks. She turned to Troy.

"Fine you want to tell me what is it?" Gabriella asked glancing up at the sky.

"The truth is... I still love you," Troy whispered. Gabriella looked at him, "I was only using her to make you jealous and my whole plan backfired. You hated me and you were mad at me. You broke your arm and I was worried about you and you didn't think I really meant it and I felt hurt. But I realized that I did it to myself. And I'm sorry."

Gabriella stared at him, "So you brought that girl here and were making out with her to get me jealous?" Gabriella asked slowly. Troy nodded. She smacked his arm, "You jerk! You had me believing that you moved on!"

"Brie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Well I did but it backfired," He whispered.

"Let's just enjoy the fireworks," Gabriella said turning to look at the fireworks. Everyone was watching the two of them from a distance and they were all smiling. They all knew how each person missed each other terribly. Gabriella looked up and she saw the finally go off and she turned to look at Troy, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Remind me to never let you go," He said softly. He cupped the back of her neck and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her softly and Gabriella smiled pulling herself closer as the fireworks continued to ring out.

Gabriella and Troy walked home, hand in hand, sneaking kisses every so often.

"I forgot out nauseating you two were," Lily said making a face. Gabriella pushed her friend and giggled, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"But it's nice to see the two of you not moping around," Taylor said.

"I did not mope!" Gabriella said to her friend. When Taylor rose her eyebrow she sighed, "Okay maybe I did..." Troy chuckled and Gabriella elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey hey... watch it," Troy muttered.

"Dude I'll be sleeping in the girls room tonight," Chad said throwing his arm over Taylor's shoulder. Gabriella smiled at Chad.

"Thanks Chad," Gabriella said giggling. Chad shook his head and they entered the house. Gabriella and Troy pushed the beds together and she took the pair of boxers and shirt he gave her. She stripped out of her bikini and put on the shorts and shirt. She climbed into the bed and she curled up under the covers. Troy got into bed after turning off the light and pulled her closer.

"I love you," Troy whispered.

"Please let us never ever break up," Gabriella said looking up at him, "I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"I know," Troy said kissing her forehead.

Gabriella lent forward and she kissed his lips, "I love you too," She whispered against his lips. She kissed him once more and buried her face into his chest.

"Get some sleep beautiful. We have a long day tomorrow," He said softly closing his eyes and falling asleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I ended up doing a little spin on my story. No I do not have a tattoo of my exboyfriend's name on my body. Since tomorrow hasn't happened I don't want to break my arm and I most likely won't so I added that in there. The whole part with Caryn and Troy being just a plan is most likely not true for my ex and his little friend. Ummm I highly doubt we'll get together after going tubing let alone kiss. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review. If you want me to continue this as a story <strong>

**A) I need at least 10 reviews telling me they want me to make it into a story  
><strong>

**B) I'll need some idea of what you want to see happen **


End file.
